Jurassic World: A Nightmare Eons in the Making
Jurassic World: A Nightmare Eons in the Making is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Ever since I wrote Love and Dinosaurs, I wanted to write another Jurassic Park story. This also features a unique take on the plot of Zootopia: It is summer 2016. Bellwether, as part of her plot, plans to go with her henchrams as guests to the Jurassic World resort, one of the biggest, best attractions in Zootopia, and shut down the fences and enclosures in order to cause an event so that she could oust Lionheart, since the disaster happened under his leadership and he didn't keep an eye on an attraction that had much potential for this to happen, and become mayor of Zootopia and impose her rule, including shock collars for predators. Into this comes Judy, a new employee from Bunnyburrow. She meets Nick, who has been working there a year, and they begin developing a romantic relationship. When the chaos begins, they must band together with other guests for survival. This is made in anticipation of the new upcoming film and uses the Carnotaurus from the recently released trailer. This will feature Zootopian versions of some Jurassic Park and Jurassic World characters. Story My name is Judy Hopps Back in 1997, when I was five, my school in Bunnyburrow took us on the field trip of a lifetime That was a trip to a new attraction at Outback Island in Zootopia That place was none other than Jurassic Park It was a theme park featuring a wondrous sight That sight was living, breathing dinosaurs Those magnificent creatures from the ancient past walked the earth again They were all there Tyrannosaurus rex Velociraptor Brachiosaurus Iguanodon Dilophosaurus I always remembered it I also wanted to work for the company that made it happen That company was InGen Years passed At age eleven, I heard that the construction of an even bigger park had started in Zootopia That park was Jurassic World They said that it would outshine Jurassic Park in every way It opened two years later to great acclaim I longed to visit Then, in 2016, I got the chance to live my dream I applied for a job as a tour guide I was accepted Soon, I went to the park to begin my work I got to meet many individuals involved with the creation of Jurassic Park all those years ago Alan Grant, the famous wolf paleontologist Ian Malcom, the jackal mathmetician Owen Grady, the leopard Velociraptor trainer Robert Muldoon, the Grizzly bear animal care expert who had come from the Zootopia World Aquarium Then there was a handsome fox His name was Nick Wilde I was smitten We began working together He introduced me to his friend Finnick and his girlfriend Skye Little did we know that a nightmare eons in the making was about to happen It was a particularly busy time We had many guests Gazelle and her husband, the ZPD chief Idris Bogo Newscaster Fabienne Growley and her fiancee Mr. Manchas Even Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether came A new exhibit for the big-clawed dinosaur Therizinosaurus was happening That evening, a terrifying event occurred The power to the fences went down The dinosaurs began to escape We were called to get to safety Nick and I banded together with Bogo, Gazelle and Bellwether We had to survive an entire night in that place There was the breeding pair of Tyrannosaurus rex Next was the Carnotaurus and the Baryonx Then there were the raptors Four females, Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta and a male, Blaze Nick kept a watchful eye on me Then, in the course of the night, we learned the truth Bellwether betrayed us as the raptors surrounded us She confessed to it all She was trying to overthrow the existing order To put predators in shock collars Bogo was furious when he found out He called for his officers Suddenly, the Carnotaurus arrived Then so did the Tyrannosaurs As a fight began we fled We were able to get to saftey Bellwether got arrested The nightmare was over The next day, InGen stated that the park would be closed and the dinosaurs destroyed I looked at Nick We admitted our feelings and kissed A new love had started and a dream was left behind Category:Jurassic Park crossovers Category:Jurassic Park-themed stories Category:Jurassic World crossovers Category:Jurassic World-themed stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Romantic fics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Finnye fics Category:Finnick/Skye Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories featuring dinosaurs Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Fics adapting another work